Overwhelming Influence
The ability to possess incredible, overwhelming influence. Sub-power of Authority. Also Called *Far-Reaching Influence *Highly Influential Connections *Irresistible Sway *Position of Power Capabilities The user possesses overtly or covertly great influence by/in political, criminal, economic, royal, scientific, etc. means, which grants them control over that sphere and its workings. Applications * Authority * Companion Allegiance * Convinced Inevitability * Crime/Law/Order Inducement * Enhanced/Supernatural Charisma * Golden Luck * Indomitable Will * Law Creation * Social Luck Variations *Boundless Influence Associations * Civilization Manipulation * Domination * Golden Luck * Hierarchy Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Popularity Manipulation * Psychological Manipulation * Social Luck * Subordination Manipulation * Supernatural Charisma Limitations * Outside influence might cause problems. * Others of equal influence may remove users from power. * Users of Indomitable Will and Freedom are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users Gallery Berserk-godhand.jpg|The God Hand (Berserk) is a quintumvirate of demon sovereigns who act as executors of the will of the Idea of Evil, by virtue of their desires being intrinsic to the entity. Lex Luthor Intelligence.jpg|Alexander "Lex" Luthor (DC Comics) is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune rivaling that only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne, Michael Holt, and Steve Dayton. Bradley 21.png|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) held absolute authority in his position as the original Führer (大総統, Daisōtō) of Amestris. Dio glorious.png|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo2.gif|Diavolo, the boss of Passione (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Giorno Giovanna...The New Boss (JoJo).gif|Upon defeating Diavolo, Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) took over Passione. Ou Ki the Lips and Bird of Qin Kingdom.jpg|Known as the Monstrous Bird of Qin, Ou Ki (Kingdom) held a great amount of influence across 7 States of China having served as one of the leading military figures of King Sho's era of warfare and a member the Six Great Generals of Qin. Ryo Fui Kingdom.png|As Chancellor of State of Qin, Ryo Fui (Kingdom) held almost absolute power in matters of the state, financial income, and political courts of the kingdom. Ren Pa Kingdom.png|Ren Pa (Kingdom) Shun_Shin_Kun_portrait.png|As the Prime Minister of the State of Chu and Head of Military Affairs, Shun Shin Kun (Kingdom) stood at the pinnacle of political power, having a hand in building up the entire superstate of Chu. Ri Boku Kingdom.png|Serving as his state's leading military figure and as the Prime Minister, Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) holds great influence and power among the 7 States of China. Ka Rin, the Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu Kingdom.png|Ka Rin (Kingdom) Ri En Kingdom.png|Ri En (Kingdom) Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) influenced many to follow his beliefs, to the point of having an entire organization under his control. Black Panther.jpg|T'Challa/Black Panther (Marvel Comics) is the ruler of Wakanda, one of the most technological advanced countries in the Marvel Universe. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin.jpg|As the Kingpin of Crime, Wilson Fisk (Marvel Comics) holds total control over the criminal underworld of the entire eastern seaboard. All Might (My Hero Academia) punch.gif|As the symbol of Peace and Justice, All Might (My Hero Academia) inspired the lives of many young heroes with his seemingly unstoppable heroism. All For One.png|All For One (My Hero Academia) shares All Might's influential nature to the point of having his name feared from all. Stain My Hero Academia.png|Stain (My Hero Academia) despised "Fake Heroes" and slaughtered those he believed weren't worthy. His belief had many other villains rise from the shadows. Danzo's Influence.gif|Danzo Shimura (Naruto) Old Madara.png|Even in his old age, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was able to convince Obito Uchiha to follow his plans. Six Paths of Pain.gif|With the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain under his control, Pain/Nagato (Naruto) proclaimed himself God due to his almighty powers. Gorosei One Piece.png|The Gorosei/Five Elder Stars (One Piece) are the heads of the World Government, and as such, they essentially rule the entire world. They are the five men who rule above the Marines, Cipher Pol, and the ones who made a pact with the Shichibukai/Seven of Warlords of the Sea. One Piece Yonko_Infobox.png|The Yonko/Four Emperors (One Piece) are four of the most notorious and powerful pirate captains in the world, residing in the second half of the Grand Line - the New World, exerting impressive influence and control over dozens of other pirate crews and self-governing islands... Red Haired Shanks (One Piece).gif|...Red-Haired Shanks... Big mom 2.jpg|...Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom... Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|...Kaido, the King of Beasts... Blackbeard (One Piece) Dark-Dark Fruit.GIF|...Marshell D. Teach/Blackbeard... Donquixote Doflamingo the Heavenly Demon One Piece.gif|Being a Shichibukai/Warlord of the Sea, Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) had a great amount of influence in the world, and as a info broker for the underworld of The New World. Vinsmoke Family One Piece.PNG|The Vinsmoke Family (One Piece) Talon Karrde Star Wars.jpg|Talon Karrde (Star Wars Legends) Snoke TLJ.png|Snoke (Star Wars) was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and therefore had absolute power over it. White Diamond (Steven Universe) control.gif|As the leader of the Diamond Authority, White Diamond (Steven Universe) has absolute authority over Homeworld and the Gems, even more than the other Diamonds. Ehit Manipulator.jpg|The Evil God Ehit (From Common Job to Strongest In the World) has absolute influence over the people of Tortus by exploitng their Religious fanaticism and worship towards himself... Ehit Manipulator 2.jpg|...having instigated them to fight millienias of brutal religious wars for his own twisted entertainment, and even defeated his archenemies the Liberators simply by turning the people against them. Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou).png|Hajime Nagumo (From Common Job to Strongest In the World) through ingenious manipulation and trickery, has caused a massive revolution in Tortus, rallying support from the Heligh Kingdom and Hoelscher Empire to successfully turn humanity against the Evil God Ehit. Category:Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers